


I Will Come Back

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Jocelyn Amell says her farewell to Leliana before she sets off to find the cure.
Relationships: Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 8





	I Will Come Back

“I’m sorry for everything I did,” Jocelyn said, hanging her head. “It was stupid of me to...to kill all those Templars the way I did. And now...Leli, I’ve ruined everything!” Jocelyn exclaimed, her eyes filling with tears. “The Chantry hates me now, and so do the Wardens. I guess...you must hate me too.” 

To Jocelyn’s surprise, Leliana put her arms around her, squeezing her into an embrace. Jocelyn hugged her back. “My love, you were trying to save innocent mages. How could I hate you for doing what you’ve always done?” 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Jocelyn said, trying to steady herself. “I’m sorry I haven’t communicated more, but I couldn’t risk the Templars tracking me down.” 

“I’ve read every letter you sent, you know,” Leliana said. “I had to burn them after, but if the Templars ever found you, it wasn’t my doing.” 

“Of course it wasn’t, love. I trusted you the whole time, just not the people you’re around,” Jocelyn confirmed. 

“I thought that was the case,” Leliana said as they finally broke apart. “I don’t suppose I can convince you to come to the Conclave?” 

“Assuming the Chantry wouldn’t put a sword through my gut the minute I showed up, I can’t,” Jocelyn said. “Leli, I don’t want to burden you with this now, but...I’m hearing it. The song.” 

Leliana looked stricken. “That’s not possible!” she exclaimed. “I thought you would have at least ten more years, if not a little longer.” 

“I didn’t think so either,” Jocelyn said. “I don’t know what this is, but I want you to know, I’m not giving up. Rhen and I...we think we’ve found a lead. A good one.” 

“For the cure?” Leliana asked, her face brightening up a bit. 

“Yes,” Jocelyn said, smiling. “We’ll have to go away, though. Far away. To where the Blight hasn’t touched. Halli and Zevran have agreed to go with us, and I promised Hawke I’d bring Anders too. She doesn’t want him involved in any of this.” 

“So you’re leaving, then?” Leliana asked. 

“I wish I could stay,” Jocelyn said. “I know that you need me. But if I succeed...” 

“I will never lose you,” Leliana said, a smile crossing her face. “Go. I’ll tell the Chantry that I don’t know where you are.” 

Jocelyn smiled back. “Take my hands, Leli,” she said. Leliana put her hands in Jocelyn’s. “I’m going to make you a promise.” 

“A promise? This sounds intense,” Leliana said, almost giggling. 

“Ten years ago, if someone told me that I would fall for a Chantry sister, I would have laughed in their face,” Jocelyn said. “But now I’m here, standing here with the only woman I will ever love. I’ll come back, I promise,” Jocelyn said. “And when I do, we’ll be together again. For good this time.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Leliana said. “I believe in you, Joss. I believe that you’ll come home.”

“This is for both of us,” Jocelyn said, forcing a smile. “I won’t die to the Calling. Not while you still need me.” 

“I trust you, my love,” Leliana said. “I always have. I’ll wait for you, as long as it takes.” 

Jocelyn kissed Leliana, a long, lingering kiss she wished could last longer. But she had to go. 

“I love you,” Jocelyn said. “I always will.” 

“I love you too,” Leliana said. “I know you will succeed.” 

There was more to be said, but there wasn’t time anymore. Jocelyn gave Leliana one last smile, and turned away.  _ I’ll see you again, my love,  _ she thought, her eyes fixed on the west. She looked up to the sky, where the first stars were coming out.  _ One day, the stars will lead me back to you.  _

  
  



End file.
